After being affected by Zevo compounds
by Dylexa the Fangirl
Summary: After Marissa Sunshine is hit by the Zevo-compounds, she is mutated into a girl with wings. Soon Jason meets her and discovers her wings, and insists on her joining the team...I'm re-writing this on my original account, "Dylexa", but feel free to read it. It's not available on my old account.
1. Chapter 1

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**Chapter one:**

**Revealed**

**(Dylexa: Hello people! To make this quick, I am making a fanfic of this new show called "Zevo 3". It's pretty cool actually! [And I barley watch any TV any more!] I like it a lot! It kinda reminded me of my fanfic "The last Sunshine", so I wanted to write a fanfic here too. i don't know how good it will be really, because I'm still working on a lot of other writing materials, so...we'll see...hope y'all enjoy.)**

**(Marissa's POV)**

I grinned giddily as I stretched out my wings, and flew through the town known as New Eden.

My family and I had just moved here just a few weeks ago. We had just finished unpacking, so I had decided to get familiar with my new home.

From the sky.

I had no idea how I got my wings really...I kind of thought they were like a curse, actually.

A couple of months ago, when we were checking out this town, before we bought out house here, I had decided to wander off on my own.

I guess you can say that was a stupid idea, considering the fact that I'm only 15 years old, AND I barely knew this town.

Anyway, as I was looking around, I couldn't help but notice this green liquid.

I had decided that it was a fun idea to touch this liquid...yeah, not the brightest thing I've ever done.

The liquid had burned my hand, so I had immediately drawn back my hand in shock. I was actually so shocked that I had lost my balance, and I _fell_ into the puddle of this green liquid.

I don't remember exactly what happened next, but I remembered that when the next time I had woken up, the sun was setting.

At first, I didn't exactly notice that I had these wings because they were tucked under my shirt, but later that night, while I was changing into my pajamas back in my old home, I had seen them;

The black and red feathery wings that had belonged to the devil were now my own.

At first, I was terrified; I knew that if anyone found out, I'd be strapped to a table in less than a minute with five hundred different types of needles sticking out of my arms and legs. I couldn't tell _anyone_...and that included my parents.

But I've had a little time to adjust to this change. I found at least one advantage to these wings;

I could fly.

I can be free from the ground once I learned how to fly...I could be a free angel.

So far, my flying was pretty good tonight. I only fell out of the sky twice, so that's a good sign, right?

I landed on the top of a building, looking at my surroundings;

New Eden was a very odd town. The buildings here were a bit different from home (which shouldn't be so weird to me because this is like, 2030! C'mon!), and the people were very strange.

Especially these three kids that went to my school...I had found a few occasions when I saw them do some pretty weird stuff.

Like the scrawny geeky looking one...I think his name was Matt? Yeah, Matt...I think I had seen him freeze a bully to a building once.

I have to admit, that was actually pretty funny. That bully had actually done some nasty stuff to some of the kids here.

I had a mix of emotions when I saw this...part of it was fear and...partly relief.

I'm not alone. I'm not the only freak...maybe I could get some help.

But I'm still too shy to say anything...besides, what would he think of the idea that I was _spying_ on him? And besides...he was in a suite. Maybe it wasn't him.

I had seen the other kids do some pretty freaky, unexplainable stuff as well...but who knows? Maybe it was just some robots. The mayor here was pretty strange too...

"Hey, how did you get up here?"

I turned to see that it was a kid...one of Matt's friends...a muscular looking boy.

I zoomed off the building before he could see me fully. I couldn't let him find out that I was a teenage hybrid.

I tried to fly, but my wings couldn't fly. I was still not strong enough to fly for very long.

I shrieked as I fell out of the sky. I was done. I was going to die, when-

I felt a pair of arms catch me.

As we floated down, I looked up to see that it was one of the kids, or robots in the costumes...he had the same muscular shape as the boy on the roof.

When he put me down, I immediately jumped out of his arms, trying to run away when he stopped me.

"Hey, where did you get those wings?"

I kept my head down, trying to hide my identity. He was in a few of my classes.

But I guess he was able to recognize me anyway; the lights were shining almost directly down on me.

His eyes widened in recognition; "You're the new kid!"

I sighed solemnly in defeat, looking into the eyes of the boy.

"How did you get those wings?" He repeated.

"Y-you don't need to know."

Something weird happened. His suite changed back into his normal clothes, proving my hypothesis about the robots being false, but then his arms changed to metal, making me horribly confused.

"Well, look at me. I'm half _metal_! _And_ I can fly! I'm kind of like you."

I shrugged. "It's hard to explain...let me just say that there was this weird green looking acid...I...I kind of touched it..."

"Zevo compound!"

I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"That's probably the stuff you touched," he explained.

"I see."

His arms changed back to normal, and he took out his hand. "I'm Jason."

I nodded, shaking his hand. "I saw you in a few of my classes. I'm Marissa."

"Well, Marissa, I have a few friends that were also affected by the Zevo compound...maybe-"

But I shook my head. "No. Nobody can know about my wings! If people find out..." I shuddered at the thought. The vision with me strapped to a table came back, and I was already feeling the poke of the millions of needles. "Listen, I don't want people to know. It's _my_ secret. It's already bad enough _you_ know! Even if you and your friends had the exact condition I have, I wouldn't want anyone else to know!"

Jason looked dumbfounded. "But...we can hel-"

"I don't _need_ any help! What I _need_ is to keep this _curse_ secret!" I started to walk away, when Jason said-

"Well...if you want to keep your wings secret...might I suggest you_ not_ to fly around town with those? Try going in a less_ public _area. Stankvile might be a nice place."

"Just don't tell anyone," I said gruffly.

"Fine...but...if you change your mind, just tell me."

I walked away before he could say anything else to change my mind. I couldn't let anyone know...not even if I wanted to.

**(Dylexa: Well...nothing much else to say...just...hope you liked it. Oh yes, I might edit this, so there might be a few changes even after I publish this chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**Chapter two:**

**A decision to make**

**(Dylexa: Well, Hope you guys like! Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimers:**

**I do not own Zevo 3, or any of the characters in the show. I also do not own the music that I will be mentioning in the story, or if I mention any TV shows or books, I do not own them either. I only own Marissa and her family.)**

**(Marissa's POV)**

_"And I cannot guess what we'llll disssscoveeer when we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovellllls..._" My boom box sang as it played the song "Soul Meets body" by Death Cab for Cutie. I had "borrowed" the CD from my step father, Chris. (I haven't given it back in months)

As the song played its last lines, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

My mother opened the door to see that I was jumping on my bed.

Mom sighed. "Honey, you could get hurt!"

I giggled, crossing my legs as my butt landed on the bed with a _thud_. "I'll be fine."

"You said that last time you jumped on the bed. Ten minutes later we were rubbing your knees with peroxide because you skinned them on the dresser."

I grimaced at the memory...falling off the bed on the dresser _did_ hurt...a lot.

"So, what do you need?" I asked, turning off my boom box.

"Some boy wanted to talk to you," Mom explained. "I told him that I'd send you right down."

"Who is he?"

Mom shrugged. "I think his name was Jason."

I felt my face flush with anger.

_That stalker! How the hell did he find out where I lived?_!

I saw that mom looked somewhat worried at my angry expression.

"Should I tell him you're not home?"

I shook my head. "No. I want to talk to him." I walked out of my room into the living room to see he was standing there, looking a bit nervous.

I scowled. "How did you know where I live?"

"Lucky guess?"

I continued to glare, crossing my arms.

"Look, I know this seems weird, but...well..."

"What? Tell me!"

He sighed. "Look, you're not going to be too happy when I tell you this, but...I kind of told my friends about your...Zevo compound thing."

"Mom! I'm going out!" I called out to Mom, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Don't be out too long!"

I felt my anger trying desperately to escape my body, but as much as it killed me, I kept calm.

It had been a few weeks ago since Jason had found out about my wings...for some weird reason, I had actually thought he forgot about it, but obviously not.

"Let's talk somewhere private," I said coldly, walking to the door that leads out of the house.

"Right...um...my friends are kind of waiting outside." He now sounded as if he thought that I was going to take him out to murder him in a place nobody would have seen…he's lucky that I didn't feel like having his blood in my hands at the moment.

I said nothing, feeling my face burn even redder. I unlocked the door to see that Jason's friends _were_ waiting outside. One of them was Matt, and the other was a girl that seemed to be his sister. I recognized her as one of the girls I often saw walk by around the school. I think her name was Ellie.

"Ah, the two other Musketeers," I said nastily. "The only things that would make the three musketeers complete."

Matt snickered. "Nice."

I was silent as Jason walked out behind me.

"So, where are we going to talk?" I asked.

Jason shrugged. "I guess anywhere."

"Are we having another meeting this week?" Matt piped up excitedly.

Ellie elbowed him.

"_What_?_!_ I was just asking!"

I sighed. "Where do you guys usually have this..._meeting_?"

Ellie shrugged. "Anywhere private I guess."

"Right..." I walked ahead of them. When I looked back, they all looked confused. "C'mon. I know a place."

**...**

I sighed, feeling uncertain, but knowing I had to take them here. Everywhere else was too crowded.

"This place is awesome," Jason muttered.

"Looks deserted," Ellie added.

"That's because it is," I explained. I looked around in case anyone was eavesdropping on us, although I knew it was impossible. Who would want to follow a couple of weird kids into an abandoned ally? I know _I_ wouldn't. I looked up at the abandoned building. "You all can fly, right?" I looked back to see they were nodding. I unfolded my wings, ignoring their gawking expressions. I flew up to the balcony of the abandoned building.

Last week I was walking around town again when I had discovered this area. Nobody was living here. It was completely abandoned...

Just the way I liked it.

I turned back to see that Jason, Matt and Ellie were right behind me on the balcony in their odd costumes.

"There are a lot of abandoned buildings in Stankvile," I say. "It's the perfect place if you want to be alone."

"Or meetings," Matt concluded. "Speaking of which, where do we start?"

I sighed again. "Well, what is there to talk about? Besides...hm...I don't know...oh yeah! How about you guys _not_ tell anybody about my wings? That would be nice."

"We wouldn't tell anyone!"

"That's the same thing Jason said when I asked him not to tell anyone!" I snapped. "And then next thing I know, _you two _know." I scowled.

"Well..." Ellie started. "That's kind of our fault. Matt and I followed Jason the night you two met...we didn't exactly know what was going on, so we asked Jason what had happened..."

"And we _always_ tell each other if there's anything weird going on," Matt finished. "It's really important that we let each other know what's going on, so if there's something going on, we can stop it from affecting the town."

I knew he didn't mean for that to be offensive, but I was pretty offended by it.

_Oh, so you're basically saying that I'm a problem that might affect the town in a bad way? Oh, yeah, thanks. I'm flattered...not._

But I reacted a little calmer than how I usually would...it was still pretty affective, but not as harsh. At least I thought. "Oh, affecting the town? Like the time you froze that kid to a building?"

Matt was dumbfounded by that remark. "How did you know?"

"That really was a stupid idea doing that...especially in public."

He just gawked.

"I told you people could have seen you do that," Ellie said in an 'I told you so' tone.

Matt glared at Ellie. "But they were torturing that poor fish!"

"Maybe we could have gotten it back _without_ having to freeze him to the building!"

"Jason was the one that stapled him to the ceiling!"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well..." I unfolded my wings again. "...if this is all were going to talk about, I'm going home."

"Wait!"

I folded my wings again. "_What_?"

"Um..." Matt was at a loss for words. He glanced at Jason.

"I told you, she's not gonna want to do this. What's the point in asking her?"

"Maybe she might want to!"

"What might I want to do?"

The three just stared at me.

Ellie nudged Matt. "You ask her, Matt. It was _your_ idea."

"_Fine_." He glanced at me, his usual jovial, innocent expression serious. "We were thinking...well, were kind of super heroes...you know, protecting the town from evil? Well...we were thinking...maybe another teammate might be a good idea...so...what do you think about joining our team?"

Now it was my turn to be at a loss for words.

_Are you serious? _Me_? In a _team_? That's like putting an infant into a wrestling match with a man that has 300 pounds of muscles._

"I've never been good with team work," I admitted. "Heck, I'm barley good at anything. I'm no athlete, I'm no smart ass kid with straight A's...I don't know."

"Nobody is perfect," Ellie replied. "I mean, were just a bunch of kids! And yet _we're_ trying! It wouldn't hurt to try..."

"And you can quit any time you want," Jason adds.

"Well..." I rubbed my chin, looking at Matt...his big blue eyes filled with so much hope...something I never really had in my life...

I grimaced. "I've got nothing better to do anyway...okay."

Matt beamed excitedly. "This is so cool! Now were like the Fantastic four!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh boy..."

"You _do_ realize that were gonna have to get you a costume, right?" Matt was trembling with excitement.

"Say what?"

Jason smirked. "That'll be a sight..."

Ellie snickered.

**(Lol! Thought I'd end this chapter kinda happy with a slight cliff hanger because I usually always make my stories depressing! Well, hope y'all like!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**Chapter three:  
Inside the long metal box**

**(Dylexa: I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! And yes, I will try to add a little more action XD. It will take a few more chapters though since this is the beginning, but I was originally planning some actiony parts anyway, so I can assure you all it is coming very soon! Enjoy!**

**Also, i thank you Sparrow for the lovely comment, and yes, I know the characters were originally given costumes when they got their powers, but Marissa's powers are a bit different. Lol, I thought it might be a bit too unoriginal to make her have the same affects stuff...besides, I love the drama!**

**And to Marian, I'm glad you like my story and want another chapter (and it's kinda funny how I finished before I even saw your comment), but I won't end my thing so quickly, but I will finish. I haven't been on here in a while because I've been really sick for a while, and also because of school, but please don't think that I've abandoned this. Writers block is an awful thing, and all writers will go through it at one point...I just go through it a lot...**

**And to those of you who want me to put more action, I couldn't agree more, but this is still the beginning so PLEASE be patient! I never wrote action before, so this may take some time for the flow to come to me. I WILL put some in though...probably by the next chapter.**

**Anyways, hope you like! And i thank all the other people who reviewed.)**

**(Marissa's POV)**

I stretched out my shirt uncomfortably, wishing Matt had used a different material for my 'super hero' costume when he made it.

The costume was basically a long sleeved shirt and pants, mostly a dark red, like the color of blood, but at the wrists, ankles and waste were orange flames, looking fairly realistic actually. It also came with dark red gloves, _and_ there were actually holes where I can spread my wings out when I wanted to fly. I felt it was a little dorky.

But Matt had insisted that he saw my hair spark a few times, _and_ he and the rest of the group thought I was hot-headed emotion wise (Which I _do_ tend to be) so I got stuck with this pathetic excuse for a comfortable costume.

Chances are, I probably would have liked this costume a little better if I was younger, like about Matt's age.

It's been about a month since I joined what is now called 'Zevo 4'. Besides getting my stupid costume with the flames, nothing chaotic has happened here yet, which Matt, Ellie and Jason think is odd.

But honestly, I couldn't care less! This meant that I didn't have to humiliate myself in the ridiculous costume Matt _insisted_ I wear.

At least, not now.

"So, have you guys seen anything weird?" Matt's usual happy expression was now anxious.

"Besides Ellie's cooking?" I asked jokingly. Matt's expression lightened, his frown turning into a smile, and he snickered. Jason supported me with a small chuckle as well.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ha-ha, _hilarious._ In fact, it's so funny that I _forgot_ to laugh. Weird, huh? Kind of like how bad and or mean your sarcastic jokes sometimes are."

"Oh, pipe down, you know I was kidding," I responded.

We were at Jason's home (A house boat I guess, which is somewhere in the ruins of Stankvile), having our weekly meetings. I always thought these meetings were a waste of time.

"I'm actually kind of worried that StankFoot is coming up with something _big_." Matt seemed anxious.

"Well, judging by what you guys told me in '_story time'_ about him, he probably _is_ coming up with something big...or in this case, _diabolical_," I say, using the word _diabolical _because usually most super villains in TV shows during big moments where the good guy is the captive and the bad guy is the captor say something like 'you're probably wondering what my _diabolical_ plan is', or 'my _diabolical _plan will help take over the world!', or something like that.

"Great, now this really _is_ like one of those dumb Super hero shows," Jason sighs. "Exactly what I need."

"Oh c'mon Jason! Weren't you in to that stuff when you were little?"

"Oh c'mon Marissa! Weren't _you_ into all that girly stuff when you were little?" Jason replied, trying to prove a point. "Like _My little Pony?_ Or _Barbie_? Did you like dressing up as a_ fairy_?"

"Okay, I get it." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the mention of dressing up as a fairy. When I was younger, I used to dress up like a fairy all the time...once I even tried to _fly_ by jumping off my bed...yeah, not the best idea.

"So, we _still _haven't seen anything?" Matt said, reminding us that we needed to be serious on this topic. "Anything at all?"

"Well..." I started, but stopped. I had known this for a while now, and didn't want to get yelled at for not telling them sooner.

"What? Tell us! This could be important!" Matt trembled with excitement.

"Seriously, what did you have for breakfast this morning, a bowl of _sugar_? Take a chill pill!" I smirked at my joke. "I...um...I kinda figured out how to get inside Mayor Ronson's office without being seen."

"Cool!"

"Yeah...and their having a meeting tonight to discuss what to do about that mutant family you guys told me about...sounds pretty serious."

Matt paled. "Sounds like bad news..."

"At least we'll be hearing what their plan is," Ellie comforted Matt.

"Yeah...about that..." I frowned. "Only two kids can fit into this entry at once...it's, um...in the air vent...so only two of us can go...unless you guys don't mind suffocating."

"So who's going?" Jason asked.

"It's not going to be _me_," Ellie said. "I'm claustrophobic."

"It's true," said a snickering Matt. "Like this one time, when we were at the mall, we went on an elevator, and for a minute the door got stuck. Ellie was t-"

"Matt!"

"Can we get back to our point?" I asked, frustrated. I was really hoping to just drop this subject already.

"She's right," Matt agreed. "Jason?"

Jason frowned. "I might be a little too big..."

"Just kill me now," I groaned.

"What's the big deal? You said you found a way in there! You must go in there often to know this much!" says Matt.

"I know...but I never went in there with another person...what if we get stuck?"

"Well, think of it this way," Ellie started. "At least Matt is a skinny, dorky nerd, so you have nothing to worry about. Not only will you not get stuck, but you have Matt to be smart for you."

"Says the girl who loves anime," Matt muttered.

"What's wrong with only _one_ of us going in?"

Jason said, "Maybe something might happen...you two can get caught...two people to fight is better than one...besides, _you_ were the one who mentioned having two people in there in the first place!"

"Couldn't I just talk through those headphone walkie-talkies Matt made in case that happens so you guys can get help?"

"Yeah, but what would you do until then?" Matt retorted.

"_Please_ kill me."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You're so melodramatic."

"What was your first clue?"

"C'mon! Do it for that poor family!" Matt tried to encourage. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

_Let me guess...being experimented on by bad-ass scientists?_

"Here's a good strategy," Jason said. "Just grit your teeth, do it, and think that it will be over before you know it."

"Ugh, fine." I sat up from the chair I was sitting in and spread out my wings.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta tell my parents that I'll be sleeping at a friend's place tonight," I explained. "For all I know, this meeting can go on for _hours_."

**...**

"Are you sure you can't just kill me?"

"It's hard to believe that you're older than me," Ellie sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I pulled off the metal part blocking the opening to the air vent and gestured for Matt to get in.

"After you," he said.

I positioned the headphone walkie-talkie things around my head in a more comfortable position, pulled out a flashlight from my pocket, and crawled inside. Matt got in as well, and I immediately felt my claustrophobia rise.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Jason asked.

"_You're_ definition of okay, or _my_ definition of okay?" I said with sarcasm. "Just kidding."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**...**

"Are you sure you know where we're going Maris?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"My knees hurt."

**"You guys have only been in there for like **_**twenty**_** minutes Matt!"** We heard Ellie say through the walkie-talkie.** "Quit your complaining!"**

"So? We should try to be a little faster!" The child complained. "The meeting could start any minute!"

"Actually, we still have about an hour before the meeting," I pointed out.

"Oh."

I snickered. "God, if we get caught, I can't imagine how much trouble we'll be in...wait, were wearing our super hero costumes...would we still get in trouble?"

"**I think you just might make Mayor Ronson hate us even more if you guys get caught, because you can always just fly away before he could really catch you," **Jason says.

"Good point."

As the minutes dragged by, I noticed the air around us get hotter as well. I figured that someone had turned on the heat because it was very cold when we had first gotten in. I didn't think much of it, even though it was getting a little difficult trying to breathe.

That's when I noticed a light in the distance...brighter than my flashlight.

"Jack pot," I muttered.

**"Did you find the office?"**

"I think so." We crawled as close as we could to the light to see a similar metal entrance on the bottom to the one we pulled out when we first got here. I peered down;

The room looked like a conference room, with a long table that had eight chairs each side and one chair at each end. There was a curtained window behind the left side of the desk, and there was a bookshelf at the right. The room was painted a nice, dark grassy green and the carpets were a tan color. Mayor Bronson was inside, reading a book.

"Did you find-"

"Shh!" I put my hand over Matt's mouth. I nervously backed us away a few knee steps so Mayor Bronson couldn't see us.

"Hello?" I winced. "Who's there?" We stayed still for several minutes.

**"What's going on?"** Ellie asked nervously.

"We need to stay very quiet," I whispered almost inaudibly. "Mayor Bronson is right under us." I dared to glance back down into the room;

He was reading once again.

**"You guys alright?"** Jason's voice was a little hard to hear due to the static. I positioned my earphones again.

"Yeah, just fine," said Matt, his voice much lower this time. "Now be quiet!"

We waited for probably about a half an hour, because soon enough people started walking in the office.

**...**

By the next hour Matt and I were literally falling asleep from boredom. These idiots were talking about boring daily stuff, like the color of the building, the new carpeting, a raise, etc...

_Please...just walk out of the room so your stupid meeting can end..._

Just as I was about to suggest we leave, a man by the name of Collin Uyratien said;

"Hey, what about those mutants in Stankvile? You know, the ones living in that hotel?"

I glanced at Matt worriedly to see that he was just as worried as me. I felt him tense up against me.

_Wow, he really likes that mutant girl. Must be really cute or something._

"Yeah, why can't we just track those Zevo-3 mutants, catch them, and destroy the building so we can build New Eden two!" A woman with blue hair said.

"Yeah!" Another man with a long black beard agreed.

I noticed Mayor Ronson's expression tense up like Matt, but then forced a smile.

"Well, for starters, we have no idea _where_ those super heroes are," Mayor Ronson started. "And even if we _did_ know, we don't want the town to know that there are mutants that can cause trouble...but I think I've thought up a plan to terminate our problem.  
"It's really simple actually," Ronson continued, "I've noticed that one of them visits the mutants quite often...well, next time he visits, we should try to catch him...when the others notices that he is missing, we destroy the building...we know that they will come before we try to do this, but one less will make it that much easier to catch them as well, and destroy the building."

Ouch.

I knew Mayor Ronson was a jerk, but...that was kind of a _sinister_ plot...and what if were caught? I DON'T WANT TO BE FUCKING EXPERIMENTED ON!

I tasted the familiar metallic flavor of blood and licked my lips; I hadn't even realized that I had been biting them.

"Do you think that would work?" Uyratien asked.

"I don't know...we'll have to see...I'm not even sure it's really a good plan, but it's the best we've got right now."

"I like it," the woman from before said. "It probably could use a little editing if we can think of anything, but it's good to start with."

The rest of the meeting was kind of boring...heck, it was so boring that by the time it was over, Matt was asleep on my shoulder.

When I was sure they were gone, I shook Matt awake.

"Hey, Matt, wake up!" I shined the light at his face.

"Five more minutes Mom," he mumbled.

"Dude!" I chuckled.

"Huh, what?" He blinked a few times. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, and you called me 'Mom'."

**"Those are his first words every single day,"** said a tired Ellie. **"He stole them from me."**

"Eh, I say that every morning too," I sighed.

"Ellie, I did _not_ steal them from you!"

"Can we just discuss this outside please? I would like to get out of here now!" I groaned.

"Oh, right." Matt pulled out the bar-door-air vent blocker thingy out of its hinges.

"Matt, we can't go out like that!"

"It'll be _fine_! Nobody's here!"

I rolled my eyes.

**"What's going on?" **Jason must have heard me complain.

"Jason, do you think we should go out through the office?" I asked. "Because apparently Mr. Rocket-scientist thinks it's just fine!"

**"Well, it depends. Nobody is there, right?"**

"Yeah, like I'd think it's a good idea to leave when everyone is still there," Matt snapped.

**"Hey, I'm just making sure!"**

"So what do you think?"

**"I think if you guys are quick it'll be just fine."**

"But-"

"Two against one, I win!" Matt interrupted, jumping out the air vent. He floated down gently.

"_Matt!_"

"C'mon!"

I groaned, hesitantly jumping out as well. I only made it halfway through before Matt caught me.

"I could have landed just fine by myself!"

"You said you were afraid of heights, so I thought you might like it if I caught you," Matt put me down. "Sheesh."

"Well...I have wings..."

"Whatever." Matt headed for the window. "C'mon, let's get out of-"

_Rfggggghhh…_

Oh no.

I winced as I heard someone turn the door-nob.

"Hide!" I pulled Matt towards the closet, and quickly got us inside.

_Ka-thump! Ka-thump! Ka-thump!_

Footsteps walked around the room.

"Hello? I forgot my jacket! Anybody here?"

We stayed as still as possible.

**"Guys? What's going on?"**

I didn't answer, and Matt didn't either. I was too scared to move any part of my body, and apparently Matt was as well.

"Oh that's right, I left it in the closet." Footsteps started edging towards us, getting louder and louder each second.

I knew he was gonna find us, and then we'd be _dead_...oh, those visions of being in a laboratory were so fresh now, so clear, so _vivid_...

"Oh wait, that's right, I left it on the chair."

The footsteps got a little quieter, stopping for a second, then finally walking out the room.

As soon as I was sure that the coast was clear, I let out a deep sigh.

"Oh my god that was close," I murmured. "Oh my fuck..."

**"What just happened?_!_?"**

Matt snickered. "Were you actually _scared_?"

I blinked in shock. "W-what do you mean? OF COURSE DUDE!"

Matt snickered a little louder. "You know, we could have fought him! There was only one person!"

"Yeah, one person that would have called his little friends and got us locked up!" I riposte venomously.

I was sure that Matt was rolling his eyes as he said this. "Yeah right, like _that_ could happen."

_Okay, you want to play? I'll give you a game!_

"Dude, you're as naive as my two-year-old cousin!" I'm nearly shouting now. "Actually, I shouldn't even say that because _she_ probably has more sense than _you_!"

**"Um...okay, do you even **_**hear**_** us?" **I could tell that Ellie hated it when people ignored her, and trust me, I hate it too, but that was exactly what I felt like doing at the moment.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't worry as much as an old lady!" Matt snapped, sounding angry and offended.

"Ugh!" I open the closet, not caring when I knocked down a vase from the shelf. I walk swiftly to the window, open it, and fly out, leaving Matt behind.

**"Marissa, what's going on?"**

I ignore Jason, ripping off my head phones and dropping them, letting them land several feet beneath me. I half wished I was able to hear them break.

**(Dylexa: Okay, you may think that this is over, but it's not! Lol. I just wanna quickly add that if i did make the chapter too long, I'm sorry, and I hope you could tell me that I did because I really wanna improve my writing more.)**

**...**

Since I told my parents that I was staying with a friend tonight, I couldn't go back home, so I had decided to stay here by the lake here. It was still pretty dark, but the sight was pretty.

My original idea was for me to chill out at Ellie's place tonight, but that probably wasn't a possibility anymore, since she and her brother probably hate me now.

They probably burned my stuff too, since it was still over there.

Hey, I could be wrong. Maybe _I'm_ the one that hates them.

Can you really blame me though? I mean, for all my life, its been normal, quiet, peaceful, and defiantly had no gooey green Zevo compounds, but now these three kids that I barley even know expect me to be a _hero_…I can't do that, okay? I'm just Marissa Sunshine, the girl of New York City.

I don't know how long I had been sitting here before I heard a crash.

Suddenly, screams were audible. I was able to hear buildings being knocked down.

_Ding-a-ling-ling!_

_Ding-a-ling-ling!_

_Ding-a-ling-ling!_

When I realized my cell phone was making this noise, I pulled it out of my pocket, not bothering to check to see who it was, and opened it up.

"H-hello?"

"**Marissa? Where are you?**_**!**_**?"**

"J-Jason? I-I'm at the lake. Where are _you_?"

"**What, you didn't just hear that crash?**_**!**_**?"**

"No, I did. Why?"

"**We need your help!" **I heard Ellie shout. **"A building collapsed on Matt and we can't get him out!"**

"W-what?_!_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! (=D It is I, Dylexa, your lazy author! (^^; Yes, I admit, I am lazy. Too lazy.)**

**Anyways, I know that there are people that have wanted me to write chapter four for a very long time, since like, February. Don't worry; I'm still working on it. But remember, I'm also working on other stories, like "Experiment # 14" and even a new fanfic that hasn't been posted yet. I've been working on it since April. I've written some attempts to start it too. (It's the fanfics of Fullmetal Alchemist titled "The Ekitai Alchemist" and "Stuck in a storm that never seems to end".) **

**Plus, I've got to try to keep my grades good, (So far, mostly A's, but one B-…not too proud of that) and I've got quite a lot going on in my life outside of my writing, and if I even bother to list any of it on this post, I'll just bore the crap outta you guys. ^^;**

**So yes, I'm still trying very hard to continue. **

**Rain: Yeah right. You're too busy making a short midget and I miserable.**

**Dylexa: GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY! SHOO, SHOO! (sweeps away with a broom) **

**Although, I think I am going to make some changes to this story. As a writer, I'm always writing and re-writing my stories as much as possible to improve my writing. So…I am going to list what changes I will make first of all:**

**1: My character, Marissa Sunshine. I've used her way too much in my stories. (Check my list of stories if you don't believe me. I also have deleted writing that was once on the website, but no longer is because I'm embarrassed from grammar and my over usage of Marissa. At the least, I'll change her name.)**

**2: The plot. There was nothing going on with this plot. To be honest, I wrote this fanfic because I was bored and at the time, getting very interested in Zevo-3. I stopped watching it though after a while because usually when they showed the episodes, I was at my mom's house, and my folks were still sleeping, and the TV in my room stopped working. If any of you know a website where they show Zevo-3 episodes for free though, I will give you a cookie and even advertise your story in my author's notes. (Speaking of advertising, my friend ChihuahuaRocks is writing this great Zevo-3 fanfic right now. It's quite a page-turner! It's called "I have a sister?" if you wanna check it out!**

**So yes, the plot will mostly be centered around…hehe…probably a lot of romance stuff…ya know…kissing…teenage love…*fangirls at the thought* **

**Although, there will be action to even it out if you prefer action to romance. And really, if you wanted me to attempt to continue the story this way, I'll definitely try, but there are no promises. However, due to the fact that this story has several reviews and the fact that the first three chapters are an excellent example to give to people I may help with their writing with later on, I'll keep these chapters up. Plus, if I take it off the website after a whole year of them being on, I'll get some death-threats for sure. ^^;**

**3: My character will most likely not have powers. I think it'd be more original if my character didn't have the ability to fight, and was more like the sidelines character, possibly even a slight damsel in distress every now and then. (Believe it or not men, there are some women who are _not_ damsels in distress…however, depending on my mood, she can seriously be like that…let's just hope not.) **

**Perhaps she may some gross features to amuse my fans or something too, but yeah…**

**4: Possibly the original Zevo-3 character's ages, depending on how old they are. Remember, I don't know exactly how old they are, Jason, Matt and Ellie. I just think that it'd be more interesting…besides, I'm not even in High school. How the heck am I going to write about three kids who are way older than me? (Technically, actually, since the show takes place in the future.)**

**Well…that's it, actually. These changes are extremely possible, but really, it all depends on my imagination and what I think out the next few months. If you really wanted to keep yourself updated on my ideas, let me know in your review, and I'll give you updates every once in a while on Deviant art. I post journals at least every month, telling anything interesting, such as my stories. My DA account name is the same as my fanfic account. If you don't know what deviantart is, type in "". **

**So yes, that's it.**

**Jason: Really? You're not even going to add some kind of story part to this chapter? You know you're not supposed to just post author's notes on a chapter.**

Dylexa: T.T Fine. Besides, I'm afraid I'll get a lot of disappointed people if I don't write something…so…um-

Marissa: WHY WOULD YOU KICK ME OUT OF YOUR STORIES?_!_ I WAS A GREAT CHARACTER!

Dylexa: O.o Okay, Maris, relax. I'm probably just going to change your name and the whole "Flame" thing. I'm sick of flames. I also may make you a blonde.

Marissa: Okay, Edward bribed you to write about a blonde, and the Kernal threatened to burn you if you keep writing about Flames since he was here way before me, right?

Dylexa: What? No! (is lying) Anyways, these people probably don't know FMA, so why don't we stop talking about it, okay?

Matt: Okay, so it's obvious that you're going to fill up this chapter with a role-play, right?

Dylexa: I'm sorry Matt, I've been writing too many role-plays! They're addicting!

Matt: Seems that it's a lot easier to write a role-play more than a real story, huh?

Dylexa: I will personally drop you out of an airplane.

Ellie: You can't do that!

Matt: Yeah!

Ellie: Only _I _can do that!

Matt: WHAT?_!_

Rain: Can I come into the story now?

Dylexa: No, Rain, you may not.

Rain: T.T

Matt: So, Dylexa, we've heard some scary things from other characters you're writing about…what exactly are you going to be writing about?

Dylexa: (grins evilly) Well, I haven't thought about it yet. I can't make it _too_ inappropriate because there are children reading this story. But there will definitely be some crying and tragedy in this story.

Matt: (Cries)

Dylexa: DON'T CRY! (Tries to soothe Matt)

**Marissa: ^^; Okay, while Master Dylexa is trying to calm Matt down, we will be wrapping things up here.**

**Jason: Yup!**

**Ellie: Dylexa will probably be posting the next chapter by early December or late November, (or possibly, if she's been too lazy, January) since she will have more time to think after her first marking period in school ends. She needs some time to look things over, make sure that she's happy with everything and research the show, so she can make this perfect for you fellow readers. We hope you enjoyed this role-play, and apologize for false excitement, but trust us, if you wait just a little while longer, you all will be very pleased.**

**Jason: And don't worry, Dylexa will not make this story inappropriate! She has plenty of time to do that in her other stories so she can traumatize the anime and manga geeks!**

**Marissa: YAY!**

**Ellie:…Yay?**

**Matt: (cries harder)**

**Dylexa: Damn child.**

**Jason: HEY! THERE ARE CHILDREN READING THIS!**

**Dylexa: Oh hush up!**

**So yes, if you have any questions, ask. If you don't have a fanfic account (you can still review you know), but you have a question, here is my email:**

**Dhalpern 1901 at (shift 2...sorry, can't actually put the thing there) gmail . com (remove spaces)**

**To those that are already talking to me through email (but a different one) this is my work email, and generally, I like to keep my identity a secret, since…well, my old email tells everyone my "real name"….MY REAL NAME IS DYLEXAAAA!**

**Marissa: Just wrap this up already, I gotta go pee.**

**Dylexa: JUST HOLD IT!**

**So yes, any questions you have, email me (using either email if you know my old one. Friends who are already emailing me through my old one, please don't email me through my new email. I'm comfortable talking to you guys through that email. **

**Jason, Matt and Ellie: END THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY! WE NEED TO GET STARTED ON CHAPTER ONE!**

**Dylexa: ^^; Fine! So I hope you enjoyed, everyone! Please review! Tell me what you think of the changes!**


End file.
